


A Sky Full of Stars

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, rewrite of an old fic on FF.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: An escape to a ball may just lead to a drastic change in one girl's life. How could she ever say no?





	1. Chapter 1

Stella could not believe she’d actually gotten the nerve to crash a royal ball. Gowns and suits of every color swirled around the room, creating a kaleidoscope that danced before her eyes. Her own gown of something she had slaved over for weeks: a deep blue color with silver embroidered into different swirling patterns over the bodice and full skirt. It had cost her over two months pay to create, but she felt it had been worth it. No one had paid her too much attention as she stood off to one side of the room, sipping at a drink she’d snagged.

 

“You know, most girls would want to be out there.” She nearly dropped the glass in her hand, giving a small gasp as she turned to see the man next to her. He wore a simple black and white suit in a strange fashion. He gave a knowing smile as she finished her drink, not wanting to risk drawing more attention to herself.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, sir.” She worked to keep her voice even, but something in his gaze made her stop. It was like he knew better, and the thought made her stomach flip dangerously. Giving a small nod and what she hoped was a friendly enough smile, she turned to go, finding herself halted by a hand on her arm.

 

“Wait...would you care to dance?” Stella looked back to see him giving her a pleading look. She hesitated, unsure as he released her and offered his hand instead. A glance to a clock behind him told her she had plenty of time before she would have to leave. Taking his hand, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, surprised when he flawlessly moved them through the dance. She took the time to study him; he was handsome enough, with brown hair that flopped down into his face and a warm smile. His eyes, however, were what really set him apart. His eyes looked impossibly old, as though he’d lived a hundred lifetimes despite how young he appeared to be. As strange as it was, it seemed to suit him. Too soon, the song was over, and she gave a customary curtsy, ducking into the crowd as people began to mill around. He seemed to call after her, but she could hear several others trying to get his attention. 

 

Feeling flushed, Stella decided some fresh air would be best, and she found herself sitting deep in the gardens, one hand trailing in the water of a fountain. It was much quieter here, lending a sense of peace she hadn’t felt since she had arrived. She smoothed her other hand down her skirt, taking in her reflection. Bright blue eyes stared back at her, and a tendril of brown hair had come loose from her updo. A throat cleared, and she looked up quickly, her fear of being thrown out coming back with force. The man stood above her, looking a bit awkward.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry, sir, did you need something?” Turning to face him, she did her best to keep her tone polite. He still had a smile, but it was smaller, more subdued. He shook his head, moving to take a seat next to her.

 

“Well, a name certainly wouldn’t be remiss.” His tone sounded joking, but she could hear the ring of truth to it. Stella hesitated, worrying her lip with her teeth while she thought over the request.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot give that, sir.” He looked a tad disappointed and she shrugged. “I’m nobody of importance.” If possible, his smile grew, and he leaned a bit closer.

 

“Oh? Well, how could anyone remain unimportant at a party like this?” He looked over her dress, and she smoothed a hand over it self-consciously. “Or in a gown quite so unique?” She felt her face flush once again and she dropped her gaze downwards. He ducked down to catch her eye. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m nobody important either. I just heard about this ball and fancied a night out.” She couldn’t help a small laugh.

 

“Are you really trying to tell me you’re not some lord or duke?” He shook his head, and they spent a good amount of time simply talking. The more he told her, the more she relaxed, and she learned he was a traveler of the stars, something she wished she could experience.Too soon, a church bell could be heard in the distance, and she gave a sigh as she stood.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” He stood as well, looking a tad worried. Not wanting him to feel bad, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I apologize, but I have to go. Thank you, for such a wonderful evening.” She turned and started for the exit, and he moved to stop her, standing in front of her with his hands on her arms. 

 

“Wait, wait.” His eyes were wide. “Can’t you stay, just a bit longer? Please?” Her stomach flipped at the request, and she was tempted to do as he asked. Another toll brought her back to the reality of her situation and she shook her head. He stepped just a bit closer, and her breath caught in her throat. “Then come with me…” Eyes wide, she tried to think past her warring feelings now. His adventures had sounded so wonderful, and yet this was her home.

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, but I have to stay here.” He deflated a bit, and she hurried to explain. “I have responsibilities here, and a home, and…” She trailed off as his grip loosened and his hands slipped from her arms. “Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to travel with you. To see the stars and entire new worlds.” A spark of hope shone in his eyes, and she wanted to kick herself. She didn’t know if she could keep saying no, and her window to leave was getting smaller by the minute.

 

“You don’t have to give up anything.” His grin was back and she opened her mouth to argue, silenced by him quickly. “I can travel in time as well. I can have you back right after we left, as if nothing had changed.”

 

“That sounds too good to be true, sir.” She gave what she hoped was a kind smile, wanting to let him down easy, but he simply shook his head.

 

“It’s true! Let me prove it to you.” He rubbed his hands together in excitement, seeming to be bouncing. “One trip. One trip, and if I’m wrong or you aren’t comfortable with everything, you don’t have to travel with me anymore. Just. One. Trip.” Every word brought him closer, until she could feel the heat coming off of him.

 

“I...erm...tomorrow.” The word blurted from her lips, kickstarting her brain back into action. “Give me tonight to think about it, and I’ll let you know tomorrow.” He nodded excitedly, and she couldn’t help her own grin in response. The final toll sounded, and she moved past him to hurry away.

 

“Wait, where? How do I find you?”

 

“My name is Stella.” She called over her shoulder, still grinning. “Come find me, if you’re as good as you say.” She caught one last glimpse of his smile before she made her escape, thoughts swirling with the idea of an adventure with her mystery man.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Stella was ready for her grand adventure. The man, however, didn’t show. Nor the next day. Not even the next week. It had only taken three days for her to unpack her traveling bag and another to completely give up on any ideas of adventure. Each day weighed on her just a bit more, and she spent a good five minutes every day berating herself for being so stupid as to believe a stranger. He’d likely figured out who she was and changed his mind. Not that she would blame him.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Stella?” The little girl from next door, Ellie, was tugging on her skirts, bringing her back to present. Crouching, Stella brought herself down to the child’s level with a friendly smile. “Ms. Stella, someone asked my mommy about you yesterday.” It took a lot to keep the smile on her face, even as a sliver of fear and hope moved over her spine. If the royal family knew she’d crashed their ball, she would be in serious trouble.

 

“Oh? I hope your mommy said nice things.” The young girl giggled, but Stella was too focused on finding out about the visitor.

 

“He didn’t stay very long, but said he would be back.” Stella blinked. “Mommy said you were sad, but you don’t look sad.” Ellie studied the older woman carefully, and Stella worked to keep her smile in place.

 

“Well, you can tell your mommy that I’m not sad, and bring this back to your family.” Stella handed the girl a basket of breads and cakes, her smile becoming more genuine at the joy that colored the girl’s eyes. With a wink, stella sent the little girl on her way and headed back into her house, smile fading quickly as she realized the man must have been asking about her. He had said he would be back, but she couldn’t get her hopes up for that again. A strange sound from the garden pulled her from her reverie, and she peeked out the back door to see a strange blue box in her garden. Stepping out, she approached it slowly as it made what sounded like settling sounds. Brushing a hand over it, she found it was warm and wooden, and she peeked around the corner. 

 

“Stella!” She jumped, pulling back a bit to look up at the man she’d been waiting for. She blinked, shocked at his apparent arrival, even as he grinned down at her brightly. Any confusion she felt made way quickly for sadness and anger, and she backed away quickly.

 

“Why are you here?” She hadn’t meant for her voice to sound harsh, but it happened that way, and he blinked. Stepping out, he moved closer, each step forward by him being matched by a backwards one of her own. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Stella, I’m so sorry. I realize I may be a day or two late-”

 

“A week.” That seemed to shock him. “You’re a week late.” She crossed her arms in front of her, feeling defensive.

 

“A week? How can I be a week late?” His distress seemed to increase and she huffed.

 

“I suppose time travel really is beyond you after all.” She turned to head inside. “Good day, sir.” Stella ducked her head, fighting back the feelings she’d thought she’d overcome earlier that week. A hand on her arm halted her retreat and she wished he’d stop doing that.

 

“It’s the Doctor, not sir. And I do have time travel, I really do.” He moved in front of her but she didn’t raise her gaze. “I know we’re off to a bad start, but please give me another chance. Just the one trip.” She peeked up at him and almost instantly regretted it. He was using the same type of pout the local kids did when they wanted something for her, and she found herself nodding slowly.

 

“Fine. One trip.” Instantly, the pout was gone, replaced by a beaming smile that had her relaxing in spite of herself. “Now, explain to me how we’re both supposed to fit in a ship that small? Or is it some sort of...pod?” He shook his head, heading for the door and throwing it open.

 

“Step in and see for yourself.” He gave her a knowing smirk as she walked through the door slowly, stopping just a few steps in to gawk at the interior. It was more spacious than anything she’d seen, aside from the Royal Ballroom, and it shone in the light. She felt him step behind her and the door shut before he leaned down to her ear. “It’s called the TARDIS.” Gently, he took hold of her shoulders and guided her further in, towards what looked to be a command center.

 

“It’s so...open in here!” He gave a chuckle, releasing her to move around to the controls. He pressed buttons and flicked switches as she looked around, still taking everything in. Suddenly, she had no doubt he could travel in time, or anywhere he could ever want for that matter. With an impossible ship like this, who couldn’t?

 

“So, anywhere in all of time and space, anything that has or will happen. What would you like to see first?” Stella turned to see his hand hovering over one of the larger switches. Her own smile growing by the second, her mind raced through what little she knew of the universe.

 

“Surprise me.”


End file.
